El niño perdido
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Despertarse herido y encadenado en un calabozo oscuro no es divertido en absoluto, incluso si tienes a tu lado a la más bella pelirroja de todo el mar. Ser claustrofóbico tampoco ayuda... ¿Cómo superarán los piratas las consecuencias del pasado traumático de Sanji? Angst, Nakamaship, leve Sanji x Nami. FIC CLAUSTROFOBIA. SPOILERS DE LA SAGA DE WHOLE CAKE.
1. Chapter 1

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: La primera parte de este fic va sobre la claustrofobia, así que puede resultar un poco agobiante para ciertas personas.**

 **Lo clasifico como T por el lenguaje y el agobio.**

 **Podéis tomároslo como un leve Sanji x Nami, pero realmente mi idea es como siempre adaptarme al canon, nakamaship + amor platónico por parte de Sanji.**

 **Aprovecho para repetir que la historia contendrá SPOILERS DE LA SAGA WHOLE CAKE (si lleváis el anime al día no creo que tengáis problema de momento)**

* * *

La oscuridad rodeaba su cuerpo como una pegajosa telaraña.

El pirata sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de los últimos efectos de la droga que había conseguido dejarle fuera de combate.

El frío metal de unas cadenas rodeaba sus muñecas y tobillos. El tintineo que estas producían al deslizarse por el suelo esparcía por la celda un estridente eco que dañaba sus oídos todavía adormilados.

Mientras la furia comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro, el hombre utilizó su fuerza sobrehumana con intención de tirar de sus ataduras y quebrarlas, o al menos separarlas del muro al que estaban aferradas. Pero nada sirvió.

Sus infructuosos esfuerzos remataron en una poderosa patada que hizo temblar todo el lugar… y sin embargo, las cadenas continuaron firmemente atadas, limitando sus movimientos.

La corbata que rodeaba su cuello le asfixiaba de forma incómoda. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en sus facciones al tiempo que se aflojaba con dos dedos el nudo que apretaba su garganta.

La mente del prisionero trabajaba a toda prisa; en su diligente cerebro miles de planes chocaban unos con otros, entrelazándose, intentando hallar la manera de salir rápidamente de aquel extraño calabozo en el que se encontraba…

De pronto, sorprendido, el cuerpo de aquel hombre encadenado se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, alerta. El sonoro golpe que había propinado a la pared no había sido tan inútil como había parecido en un principio después de todo; mientras el estruendo que había provocado se desvanecía en la oscuridad, el pirata pudo notar que algo había cambiado a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en busca de la fuente del haki que había despertado a tan solo unos metros de él... no obstante, tan solo la negrura que les rodeaba le devolvió la mirada.

\- Nami-san- llamó, reconociendo su espíritu al instante.

El sonido de unas cadenas fue la única respuesta que recibió a cambio y, tras ello, un gemido femenino de protesta.

\- ¿Sanji-kun, eres tú?

El tono débil de aquella voz preocupó al muchacho. Su mano se deslizó automáticamente en el interior de su bolsillo en busca del mechero que siempre le acompañaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Nami-san?- preguntó inquieto cuando la suave luz iluminó a la mujer. Su se frunció de forma inconsciente al observarla incorporarse y frotarse la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

\- Tan solo es un rasguño - le tranquilizó ella sin embargo- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

La mirada de la chica iba de un lado a otro de la pequeña celda mientras hablaba, inspeccionándola minuciosamente bajo el tenue resplandor del fuego que él sujetaba entre sus manos.

Sanji sacudió sus cadenas de nuevo, sin mucha convicción esta vez.

\- Supongo que deberemos esperar a que vengan por nosotros - resopló con resignación.

\- ¿No puedes romperlas simplemente?

\- Lo siento, Nami-san- masculló avergonzado- toda la celda es de kairoseki, las cadenas también... Me es imposible arrancarlas.

\- ¿De kairoseki? -la pelirroja se acercó sus ataduras a los ojos para analizarlas mejor -¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de construir algo así?

\- El tipo que nos capturó parecía bastante obsesionado con nuestro imbécil capitán. Tal vez todo sea parte de una trampa para él.

Nami suspiró.

\- O quizá piense que tú eres usuario también -bromeó- no mucha gente puede poner sus piernas en llamas Sanji-kun, tienes que admitir que es bastante extraño.

El rubio cerró los ojos y, pensativo, devolvió el mechero al interior de su bolsillo, consciente de que quizás más adelante lo volviesen a necesitar.

La tenebrosa oscuridad de la que éste los protegía los rodeó de golpe una vez más con sus frías manos.

Sanji pestañeó y reprimió un estremecimiento; aquella densa negrura que había abrazado su cuerpo de improvisto era igual o más intensa con los párpados abiertos que cerrados.

\- La Mera Mera es de los hermanos de Luffy, Nami-san, yo sólo soy un simple cocinero- respondió entonces suavemente, acabando así con la conversación.

Un sofocante silencio les envolvió tras ese último comentario aparentemente inocente. Sanji podía sentirlo retumbar en el eco metálico de aquella caja en la que se encontraban; acercándose a él, reptando como una terrible serpiente.

La inquietud que traía consigo comenzó a instalarse en su pecho antes casi de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Con los ojos firmemente cerrados, el joven pirata trató de ignorarla. Aquella diminuta incomodidad que ahora sentía podría convertirse en una avalancha imparable si llegaba a obsesionarse demasiado.

Tirar una última vez con violencia de sus cadenas le ayudó a aclarar de nuevo su mente. La irracionalidad de sus pensamientos le enfureció, no era un niño ya; padecer tal debilidad no le estaba permitido.

Cuidadosamente, se masajeó las doloridas muñecas y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared.

Aquella prisión lúgubre y oscura era muy diferente al vasto y limpio cielo veraniego del mercado por el que habían paseado despreocupadamente aquella mañana; el lugar en el que se habían encontrado con aquel ridículo personaje que les había atrapado en una sucia celda sin darles oportunidad siquiera de luchar.

Una celda muy pequeña.

El cocinero sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en algo que le distrajera; el amplio All Blue siempre era una buena opción en la que centrarse en esas ocasiones.

Sanji intentó visualizar las corrientes del mar que era su sueño. Su mente había imaginado tantas veces cómo sería aquel mítico océano que ya casi podía ver cada uno de sus pequeños detalles con claridad ante él. El azul de las olas, peces increíbles nadando libres bajo su superficie…

 _El agua que lo componía salpicaba su rostro al chocar contra el Sunny; el chef podía sentir incluso su olor salado, su relajante melodía, la brisa sobre su piel. Estaba cerca… tan cerca que tan solo debía estirarse un poco… y entonces sería capaz de rozar su frescor con sus dedos, de tenerlo por fin entre sus manos..._

Y de pronto, se estaba ahogando.

El muro que había tocado al echarse hacia delante parecía absorberlo todo como un frenético remolino.

La oscuridad que le envolvía se había hecho paulatinamente más pesada a su alrededor, simulando el agua que había intentado evocar para calmarse.

La quizás exagerada fuerza con la que cerraba sus párpados no era suficiente para impedirle percibir la presencia de las horribles paredes que amenazaban con engullirle.

Aquel sentimiento que se había escondido entre sus pulmones crecía vertiginosamente, como un tumor que le robaba el aire sin que él pudiera hacer nada para eludirlo.

De un momento a otro, su amplio mundo se había reducido a una minúscula caja de metal… y todo su cuerpo era dolorosamente consciente de ello.

Sanji sacudió la cabeza; la energía que inculcó al movimiento dañó su cuello, pero aquel tibio dolor, mezclado con todo el impulso de su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió serenar mínimamente su espíritu.

La presión que aquella celda ejercía sobre sus cansados hombros se sentía como si la mismísima Big Mom se hubiese sentado sobre ellos.

El pirata respiró hondo y llenó sus pulmones, contento de que al menos eso volviese a estar bajo su control.

Las palmas de sus manos sudaban, lo suficiente como para resbalar sobre la lisa superficie que sobre la que intentaban apoyarse.

Sus ojos ciegos le obligaron a centrarse en sus otros sentidos, igual de confusos en aquel agobiante vacío. El aroma de la sangre coagulada de sus propias heridas llegó entonces hasta sus fosas nasales, produciéndole un ligero mareo.

Sanji colocó con cuidado su cabeza entre sus piernas aprisionadas y, despacio, colmó su pecho con aquel aire rancio que acariciaba su piel con aspereza.

Despacio.

Respirando.

Tal y como Zeff le había enseñado.

Como último recurso, activó de nuevo su haki de observación. Aquello siempre solía calmarle.

Ni siquiera el esfuerzo por mantener su respiración estable le impidió percibir con claridad a su compañera cerca de él, tranquila y relajada.

El cocinero pudo captar con minuciosa precisión los movimientos que ella realizaba mientras se desenredaba el cabello, aburrida en la oscuridad.

Probablemente la chica fuera consciente de que no faltaría demasiado tiempo hasta que su capitán saliese en su busca. O simplemente asumía que su nakama la protegería en caso de que hubiera un peligro inminente... La sincera confianza que depositaba sobre su persona le hizo feliz por un momento.

El muchacho se agarró a la calma que ella desprendía como quien, tras un naufragio, se agarra a un tablón flotante... Pero a su alrededor su mundo seguía siendo una tempestad. Seguía desmoronado, pálido y dolorido. Y Sanji sintió que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para recoger todas las piezas.

Respiró una vez más.

Su magullada espalda reposaba sobre el frío metal, el mismo sobre el que se sentaba. Y sin embargo comenzaba a sentir calor. Notaba su cara roja y caliente, y su estómago, revuelto.

La familiar opresión que casi había llegado a olvidar en estos años volvía a plantarse de nuevo en su corazón con fuerzas renovadas, estrujándolo con sus pétreas manos.

Las paredes metálicas que lo rodeaban le acechaban desde la oscuridad. Pese a ser incapaz de verlas, notaba su peso clavándose como agujas por todo su cuerpo.

Una inhalación.

Sanji llevó sus manos a la cabeza, sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo apelmazado por la sangre y el sudor. Sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó cuántas horas llevarían atrapados en ese lugar.

Una exhalación.

Ni un mísero rayo de luz se colaba en la blindada oscuridad que oprimía su pecho… y Sanji, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó si entraría suficiente oxígeno para ambos.

Resopló bruscamente.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Sus dedos siempre firmes temblaron al sacar el paquete de su bolsillo. Un retumbante chasquido resonó en la minúscula celda cuando la desgastada cajetilla cayó al suelo.

La presión en sus entrañas aumentó, y el joven jadeó como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo al reparar en que el humo que le tranquilizaría, acabaría con el poco aire que pudiera quedar allí dentro.

Finalmente, sin más opciones, todo control sobre sus propios pensamientos se había desvanecido. Su voluntad, de hierro en otro tiempo, se vio entonces absorbida a velocidad vertiginosa por el metal de esas paredes que caían sobre él, haciendo su mundo y su espacio todavía más y más pequeño.

Aquella angustiosa sensación que se había apoderado de su ser subía por sus piernas como un río helado que congelaba sus venas.

La estrecha celda se encogía a cada respiración que daba.

Sentía sus hormigueantes puños apretados contra el duro suelo como si se hubiesen cubierto de escarcha.

El muchacho intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo de hielo ya no le respondió.

Y de golpe, le sobrevino a la cabeza el absurdo pensamiento de que se quedaría allí para siempre…

Y el abismo tiró de él.

Sanji boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, buscando desesperadamente el oxígeno que se negaba a permanecer en su pecho.

La espiral de terror que había nacido en su estómago bramaba sin cesar que jamás saldría de aquella cárcel, que moriría allí atrapado. La muerte misma respiraba en su nuca, burlándose de él.

La ansiedad que le provocaban aquellos cuatro muros se convirtió entonces en un tren imparable que chocó contra su cuerpo, aplastándole contra ellos.

Las garras de aquellas manos que salían de la oscuridad apretaron su garganta dolorosamente.

Respira.

Respira.

Respira.

Las paredes se acercaban cada vez más, echándose encima de él.

El aire comenzó a volverse mermelada en sus pulmones.

Y no podía moverse, no podía respirar…

\- Sanji-kun, ¿estás bien?

Mierda.

\- Lo siento, Nami-san- jadeó- no pretendía molestar...

\- Tonterías, Sanji-kun. ¿Estás herido?

Respira.

Respira.

\- No realmente.

Respira.

\- Wari- (respira) -Tan solo necesito- (respira)- un minuto...

El pirata intentó introducir en su interior aquel esquivo aire una vez más. La voz de su compañera se filtraba hasta sus oídos embotados como a través de una burbuja...

Y en un instante… su pecho se congeló del todo.

Estaba paralizado. Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado cómo respirar.

Sus pulmones eran ya incapaces de funcionar, aprisionados por las negras murallas que habían caído sobre él.

Su mundo se había vuelto todavía más minúsculo en un solo instante. Impidiéndole moverse. Impidiéndole respirar…

El joven cocinero notaba los kilos y kilos de tierra que le rodeaban tras aquellas paredes. Hundiéndole bajo su peso en aquel ataúd metálico.

Se estaba ahogando de nuevo.

Se ahogaba, y esta vez no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las zarpas afiladas de la muerte le oprimían el pecho con un dolor agudo… pero ya no le quedaba fuerza suficiente para apartarla.

Y no podía salir de aquella celda…No podía respirar…

La oscuridad implacable aprovechó la oportunidad que se le brindaba e inundó su mente, nublándola por completo. Era lo justo, el premio por haberle vencido.

Su castigo por dejarse vencer.

El guerrero había perdido la batalla. Ella ahora lo consumiría, borraría su vida y sus pensamientos; devoraría poco a poco su identidad.

Hasta que nadie supiese su nombre... Hasta que su existencia fuera olvidada por todos...

El casco de hierro en el que se había transformado se pegó más a su piel; dispuesto a cumplir con su función, instándole a rendirse, a dejar de luchar…

Un cansancio mortal se apoderó entonces de su cuerpo. Su corazón, sin embargo, se aceleraba cada vez más y más. No podía morir ahora, no podía morir en ese lugar…

Y de repente, la cabeza de Sanji colapsó, quedando totalmente en blanco.

Abrió los ojos.

Su mejilla le picaba ferozmente.

Ante él, la mujer pelirroja todavía sostenía su mano en alto; en la otra, sujetaba el mechero que había sacado de su bolsillo mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento, Sanji-kun, si sigues así vas a desmayarte.

La chica continuó mirándole a los ojos hasta que pareció percibir en ellos un destello de reconocimiento.

-¿Sanji-kun? ¿Estás mejor?

El pirata pestañeó varias veces, confuso, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño.

Su mirada vidriosa consiguió enfocar a su compañera tras un momento, pero su cuerpo entero continuaba inmovilizado.

\- Perdona mi comportamiento, Nami- san, yo...- susurró a duras penas mientras trataba inútilmente de incorporarse.

\- Déjate de estupideces- cortó ella- ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

La aparente dureza de la mujer, característica de su personalidad, se mezclaba con una preocupación sincera que habría conmovido al muchacho si este se hubiese encontrado en plenas facultades.

Su energía al completo había desaparecido; el cansancio se había apoderado de él como si hubiese estado horas combatiendo. En cuanto ella hubo pronunciado esas palabras, la cabeza del cocinero finalmente había caído sobre su pecho por puro agotamiento… No obstante, su voz fatigada consiguió encontrar una mínima fuerza para responder.

\- Supongo... Que nunca me han gustado los lugares cerrados.

El pelo cubría sus facciones, impidiendo a la joven ver el resto de su expresión.

Nami pestañeó.

\- ¿Eres claustrofóbico? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

-No me parecía…algo relevante…

Nami se pasó la mano por la cara, exasperada, y Sanji cerró los ojos exhausto. Su mente seguía dando vueltas como si estuviera en el mismísimo ojo de un huracán.

Con dificultad, llevó la mano hasta su rostro. Una nueva oleada de náuseas se abalanzó sobre él al sentir el fantasma de un yelmo aprisionando su cráneo.

El recuerdo del hierro sobre su piel amenazaba con arrojarle de nuevo al precipicio de desesperación del que a duras penas estaba colgando.

\- No entiendo a los hombres. Y menos a los de nuestra tripulación. ¡No tenéis que ser monstruos todo el tiempo! – La escuchó entonces reprocharle. Sus palabras sonaban lejanas, como si cientos de kilómetros le separasen de ella- ¡Vuestro orgullo un día nos matará!

El pirata quiso contestarle, disculparse una vez más, pero su garganta apenas emitió un simple quejido.

Tosió.

Las gotas frías que cubrían su cuerpo y su cabello salpicaron el suelo.

Nami suspiró… y apagó el mechero.

Con un escalofrío, Sanji sintió como la oscuridad volvía a saltar sobre ellos sin darle un descanso.

Los espectros del pasado tiraron sin piedad de su piel, húmeda por el sudor.

 _Caía. Se ahogaba. Una máscara helada apretaba su rostro._

-Ven aquí, Sanji-kun, estás hecho un desastre.

La cálida voz de su nakama resonó de golpe en sus oídos confusos, devolviéndole parte de su cordura. Aquellas presencias que amenazaban con atraparle una vez más empezaron poco a poco a desaparecer como los espejismos que eran en realidad.

Sanji intentó obedecer, pero sus músculos agarrotados eran incapaces de moverse un solo centímetro. Pese a que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarla. Saber que ella sí era real. Saber que no estaba solo… No otra vez.

Una delicada mano tiró de él para tumbarle.

Como un autómata, el cocinero se dejó caer hasta quedar apoyado en las piernas de la joven.

-No quiero ni un comentario -dijo al acomodarlo sobre ella. De nuevo, las severas palabras de la ladrona contrastaban con la amabilidad que desprendían sus actos.

Incapaz de evitarlo, el muchacho dio un suspiro que, por una vez, fue de alivio y no de lujuria.

* * *

 **Continuará ...**

* * *

 **** No creo que lo de parar un ataque de pánico de una bofetada sea médicamente correcto, pero es lo que suelen hacer en las películas y aquí tiene bastante sentido así que creo que lo dejaré así. Digo que tiene bastante sentido porque el haki de Sanji se activaría de golpe y le espabilaría xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Retomamos donde lo habíamos dejado, Sanji acaba de tener un ataque de pánico por la claustrofobia que su pasado ha inculcado en él… ¿encontrará una manera de superarlo?**

 **REPITO QUE HAY SPOILERS DEL PASADO DE SANJI (solo hasta donde llega el anime), lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

En silencio, la mujer empezó a limpiar la frente del cocinero con el pañuelo que también había sustraído de su bolsillo. El cariño que su nakama ponía en su tarea poco a poco comenzó a desterrar los miedos y preocupaciones que carcomían su espíritu.

Más por costumbre que porque realmente lo sintiera, Sanji intentó canturrear lo que ella siempre había llamado una de sus "bobadas de enamorado"… pero lo único que consiguió salir de sus labios fue un leve y tembloroso gemido.

Todavía tuvo que pasar algún tiempo hasta que los aturdidos sentidos del muchacho empezaran a despertar; y con ellos, la vergüenza por hallarse de tal modo en presencia de una dama. El olor de su propio sudor le repugnó.

Odiaba aquella debilidad. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Desmadejado sobre las rodillas de una de las mujeres que más amaba, se sentía patético y abochornado por haber mostrado finalmente ese lado suyo que tanto había intentado ocultar.

\- Ne, Sanji-kun, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy de cena?- dijo ella de pronto.

El chico pestañeó desconcertado. Confuso, se preguntó si habrían pasado encerrados el tiempo suficiente como para que el hambre comenzara a ser otro de sus problemas. Su pulso se aceleró automáticamente solo de pensarlo.

Incluso en plena oscuridad, Sanji habría jurado percibir el sonrojo de la joven.

-Solo háblame de algo, tonto. Intento distraerte. Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer en cuanto salgamos de aquí?

El eco de aquella pregunta rebotó en las paredes que los rodeaban; al fin, el sorprendido cocinero conseguía asimilar todo aquello que la joven estaba haciendo por él.

Una oleada de agradecimiento y amor incondicional inundó su pecho.

Por un momento, el muchacho se sintió realmente estúpido e, inconscientemente, hizo un amago de sonrisa. El recuerdo de aquella lección que tanto le había costado aprender llenó su corazón como si el sol mismo lo calentase desde dentro; no estaba solo, jamás lo estaría… Sus nakamas nunca le abandonarían en la oscuridad.

Aquella mujer creía en él, en su fuerza, en su cocina. Superarían esto juntos.

Ella acarició su frente pacientemente una vez más. Eran nakamas. Ellos jamás le darían la espalda por ser él mismo. Por muchas debilidades que tuviese. Por muchos miedos que sufriese. Ellos no le considerarían… un "fracaso".

Nada de esto se había dicho en voz alta por supuesto, pero sus almas, anhelantes de ese sentimiento, lo manifestaron con fervor.

Sanji inspiró profundamente para intentar dar una respuesta, sin embargo las palabras murieron incluso antes de salir de sus labios. Impotente, su cuerpo todavía era incapaz de encontrar la energía necesaria siquiera para entender cómo funcionaban sus cuerdas vocales.

-Apuesto que Luffy exigirá un buen pedazo de carne…- La chica comenzó a hablar, llenando con su voz el silencio vacío del agobiante calabozo- si dependiese de ese tonto capitán comeríamos tan solo carne todos los días.

La navegante rio suavemente sin esperar contestación.

\- No creo que a Chopper le hiciera mucha gracia, no debe ser muy sano... Además en el fondo debe ser incómodo comer seres a los que entiende... –dudó- Aunque supongo que en realidad le da igual, es tan inconsciente como el resto de los niños de nuestra tripulación...

Mientras su monólogo transcurría, el pecho turgente de la joven subía y bajaba con regularidad. En otro momento, la nariz del cocinero estaría a esas alturas desangrándose ya… en cambio, solo por esta vez, el hombre ignoró sus pervertidos pensamientos para intentar imitar el ritmo que marcaban los pulmones de su compañera.

\- Franky se pedirá una cola- continuó ella- Robin un café y por supuesto, Zoro y tú volveréis a discutir...

Sanji lo intentó una vez más.

-Tarta – La palabra salió de su garganta abruptamente. El esfuerzo le hizo resollar, pero aquel mínimo progreso le alegró enormemente.

Su felicidad no duró mucho de todos modos…pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe horrorizados; sin quererlo, había interrumpido a una señorita.

\- Puedo hacer una tarta de postre- prosiguió no obstante con dificultad. Ahora que había comenzado no podía echarse atrás- a todos les gusta la tarta.

\- Suena delicioso- aceptó ella con una sonrisa reflejada en su voz, ignorante del melodramático dilema que su amigo había sufrido.

Sanji suspiró. El ataque de pánico por fin estaba remitiendo; el cocinero lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo agarrotado. Cada vez era más fácil volver a ser él mismo, mantener su concentración, ordenar su mente, respirar…

Cerró los ojos.

El pirata se había echado a temblar jadeante al acabar esa única frase, pero el orgullo que suponía para él vencer aquella debilidad hacía merecer la pena todo lo demás.

Pese a que todavía tenía las extremidades dormidas y entumecidas, al menos el dolor de su pecho comenzaba a remitir lentamente.

Inspiró hondo otra vez y luego probó a abrir y cerrar sus manos, ejercitando sus dedos.

El muchacho podía evocar con claridad todas las veces que había pasado por una de sus crisis. Un recuerdo permanente de la familia que se había visto obligado a abandonar.

Zeff jamás le había tratado con la amabilidad que su nakama le estaba demostrando, pero sí con el mismo cariño. Cuando el trauma todavía estaba fresco y los camarotes del Baratie se le antojaban diminutos, Zeff solía llevarlo al balcón que había en su habitación; el mismo sobre el que se había apoyado para despedirlo cuando finalmente se marchó. Lo dejaba allí, en su refugio seguro, y se sentaba a su lado, la noche entera si era necesario.

El origen de todo esto, su verdadera historia, era algo que no se le permitía contar; algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido nunca a relatar en voz alta… Y sin embargo, aquel vejete malencarado probablemente había llegado a intuir mucho más sobre su vida pasada de lo que él nunca se había permitido reconocer.

Su padre adoptivo siempre había sido muy comprensivo con sus traumas… Y por desgracia, su infancia había estado plagada de ellos.

Ni siquiera cuando le había pillado fumando años más tarde, había dicho una sola palabra. El hambre era dura para ambos… y aquella droga calmaba esa sensación.

Suspirando de nuevo, Sanji se removió. En esos momentos habría dado todo por uno de esos preciados cigarrillos… pero estos continuaban resignados sobre el suelo a su lado. La falta de oxígeno podría haber sido tan solo un invento fruto de aquella fobia que le había dominado, pero esa explicación todavía no le convencía del todo.

Además, pese a que según ella decía, ese característico aroma le recordaba a su madre (junto con el de las mandarinas); el humo allí dentro molestaría a su pelirroja.

Sanji apuntó en su cabeza agradecer más tarde a su nakama por toda la ayuda que le estaba prestando. No sabía qué habría ocurrido de no haber estado ella allí con él, protegiéndole de la oscuridad, de las paredes que lo acechaban… y de los demonios que luchaban por salir de su interior.

El muchacho pensó por un momento que tal vez, allí entre sus brazos, podría llegar a sentirse a salvo.

Quizás incluso, ella pudiera hacerle otro favor.

\- Nami-san- llamó con voz temblorosa- ¿Puedo contarte un cuento?

Debía al menos intentarlo. Ya se arrepentiría más tarde.

La extrañeza de aquella pregunta inmovilizó a la chica por un instante, pero enseguida sus dedos volvieron a recorrer distraídamente las espirales de sus cejas.

-¿Un cuento?- preguntó en un susurro- He visto en la biblioteca del Sunny varios cuentos de hadas - dijo al recordarlo de pronto- ¿Son tuyos?

Apoyado sobre el regazo de la joven, Sanji asintió.

-Siempre me han gustado esas historias- farfulló cansadamente-en las que el caballero de brillante armadura salva a su damisela en apuros.

Ella asintió divertida.

-Va contigo- concedió.

Como el otro no continuaba, Nami siguió hablando en tono tranquilo.

-Los cuentos que me contaba mi madre eran algo diferentes; en ellos era la princesa valiente la que rescataba al príncipe... -su voz, cargada de amor y añoranza, reflejaba los recuerdos de la muchacha acerca de la marine que la había criado-Siempre quiso enseñarnos a ser mujeres fuertes e independientes.

El silencio volvió a envolverles cuando ella calló. Pero esta vez ambos lo disfrutaron, perdidos en sus recuerdos.

-Este te gustará entonces, al final es la princesa la que acaba rescatando al débil príncipe.

\- Oh – rio – ahora estoy intrigada.

Aquella risa resonó delicadamente junto al oído del chef, prestándole la fuerza necesaria para lanzarse a un vacío cuyo fondo no podía ver.

Sanji cerró los ojos; esta vez, el aire que llegó a sus pulmones los llenó por completo.

En un intento de serenarse, el joven contó hasta diez… y entonces, comenzó.

-Érase una vez, en un mar muy lejano…vivían un rey, la reina, y su hija, la princesa...

El rubio paró de hablar repentinamente, apenas había comenzado y ya casi se había atragantado con su propia lengua. Nervios injustificables recorrían todo su cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

El sabor pastoso de la angustia todavía se alojaba en su boca, que luchaba por dejar salir aquellas palabras que toda su vida se había esforzado en reprimir… Al fin las iba a pronunciar. Su alma se estremecía solo de pensarlo.

\- El sueño de aquel rey consistía en recuperar el gran Imperio que su familia había gobernado generaciones atrás, y para ello, haría lo que fuera necesario-continuó, carraspeando.- No llegaba con que la princesa, con tan solo 3 años, fuese capaz de comandar el ejército al completo. Ni era suficiente tener a sus órdenes a los mejores soldados del mundo, o la mayor avanzada científica…

\- ¿Ciencia?- interrumpió la chica, extrañada- Es un cuento de hadas un poco raro, ¿no crees?

Sanji pestañeó, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros. Su entrenado cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad a pasos agigantados. Cada palabra que decía hacía más fácil el camino a la siguiente.

\- Para algunos la ciencia todavía es un tipo de magia…

\- Eso es cierto- asintió ella- Supongo que si le preguntases a Luffy incluso, magia y ciencia vendrían a ser lo mismo- rio- un misterio misterioso.

Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa en la oscuridad.

\- La ambición del rey se convirtió en una absoluta obsesión por obtener el poder necesario para llevar a cabo la reconquista. Toda fuerza, país o ejército con el que se hacía parecían siempre insuficientes para realizar sus planes… Y pronto, su avaricia llegó a tal punto que cuando su esposa quedó embarazada…

El pirata se arriesgó a hacer una pausa. Aquella historia que tantos secretos guardaba salía a borbotones de sus labios sin que pudiera ya refrenarlos. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, se esforzó por continuar.

\- Modificó los genes de los bebés para convertirlos… en monstruos.

Nami abrió los ojos horrorizada. Pero antes de darle una oportunidad de decir algo al respecto Sanji prosiguió, tragando saliva para humedecer su irritada garganta.

\- La reina dio a luz a cuatro soldados perfectos. Cuatro príncipes de piel dura como el acero y el corazón helado y sin sentimientos. Eran monstruos crueles y despiadados, pero no existiría nunca guerrero mejor. Sobrehumanamente fuertes, absolutamente insensibles al peligro o a cualquier otra emoción; jamás dudarían en acabar con el enemigo… o en liquidar todo aquello que se interpusiese en su camino.

Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios.

\- En realidad…todos menos uno; el tercer príncipe. El único diferente.

El cocinero sentía la expectación de su compañera, pendiente de sus palabras. Debía tener cuidado con ellas; no pretendía descubrirse, solo desahogarse, nada más.

\- A medida que iban creciendo, las diferencias entre ellos fueron haciéndose cada vez mayores. El tercer príncipe no sólo aprendía más lento que el resto, que casi antes de saber hablar ya eran maestros en todo tipo de armas; sino que además odiaba la sangre y las guerras y, sobre todo, era incapaz de matar…

\- Parece… un buen chico…- comentó Nami dubitativa.

Sanji asintió.

\- Todo el mundo elogiaba su gran corazón… Pero su piel era blanda y frágil, y era lento y débil… Él no podía ser lo que su padre buscaba. Ese niño jamás sería un soldado legendario ni un asesino invencible… –el rubio apretó los dientes- tan solo era… un humano normal… Y sus hermanos comenzaron a recordárselo a todas horas, con brutales palizas que le dejaban hecho añicos.

Nami profirió una exclamación.

\- Incluso su hermana mayor se reía de él-siguió-después de todo, al ver de lo que eran capaces aquellos monstruos, la princesa valiente se había vuelto una cobarde.

\- Pobre niño…

Perdido en sus recuerdos, el joven pirata apenas ya era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Su alma se liberaba poco a poco con cada palabra y Sanji, desorientado, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué había obedecido aquella orden de silencio durante tanto tiempo.

La vocecilla de su cabeza que comenzaba a despertar intentó recordarle el peligro que supondría para su tripulación que el mundo se enterase de que el Vinsmoke desaparecido seguía con vida…

Sin embargo, sólo por una vez – sólo por esta vez- la necesidad había podido más que la prudencia. Exteriorizar esos sentimientos era prioritario, aunque fuera en forma de cuento de hadas… no podía permitirse que otra crisis como aquella volviera a presentarse en su camino; tener la misma suerte en una segunda ocasión sería algo muy improbable.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

El cocinero pareció desconcertado por un momento.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Los niños, ¿tienen nombre en tu historia?

\- Eran soldados, no necesitaban un nombre… pero tenían un número, y la princesa era el cero, el principio de los experimentos de su padre.

\- Entonces… ¿el tercer príncipe, se llamaba 3 *****?- Nami frunció el ceño.

\- Algo así, supongo- contestó el otro intentando quitarle importancia con un gesto.

La navegante estuvo a punto de añadir algo más. La tensión de sus hombros delataba la inquietud que recorría su cuerpo…No obstante, tras unos instantes de incertidumbre, finalmente la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué fue de él? ¿Sus padres no hicieron nada?

El chico tomó aire de nuevo, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

\- Su madre murió pocos años después de su nacimiento…y su padre simplemente permitía esos abusos en un intento de fortalecer su carácter. – Sanji rio amargamente.- Obviamente eso no funcionó… y finalmente, cuando sus profesores se rindieron con él y lo tacharon de "fracaso", el rey tomó su decisión final.

El cocinero tragó saliva y se revolvió incómodo. Sus puños apretados intentaban contener todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse de su interior.

Su respiración volvía a acelerarse una vez más.

\- Negándose a que su ejército fuera debilitado por un soldado defectuoso, la muerte del tercer príncipe pronto se hizo pública en todo el reino.

A su lado, Nami permanecía inmóvil, escuchando atentamente.

\- Mientras tanto, el niño sería recluido en una oscura prisión en los sótanos del castillo… y su rostro, quedaría cubierto para siempre con una máscara de hierro que impediría al rey tener que volver a ver nunca más aquella decepción que había engendrado.

El pirata se llevó las manos a la cara inconscientemente. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo había comenzado a tiritar mientras hablaba, presa de los terribles recuerdos.

Aquel casco de metal había obligado al mundo a olvidarse de su existencia; se había convertido en el símbolo de lo que su familia había considerado una vergüenza, de la debilidad que le embargaba en aquel entonces.

En sus pesadillas, todavía hoy podía sentir su peso sobre su cráneo; el dolor que había supuesto simplemente dormir con él, vivir con él, y no solo físicamente hablando.

Aturdido, el rubio apenas se dio cuenta de que Nami había agarrado sus muñecas con suavidad para impedir que se hiriese.

\- El tercero pasó meses allí abajo, olvidado en la oscuridad. Su única compañía eran las ratas que le roían los dedos… y los horripilantes insectos que se colaban en la húmeda prisión atraídos por su calor corporal…-continuó en un susurro- El niño no entendía qué era lo que había hecho tan mal, qué era lo que había obligado a su padre a encerrarle allí… por qué era tan importante ser como sus hermanos… Si lo único que él quería… era cocinar.

\- ¿Cocinar…? Sanji- kun- incapaz de retenerla ya, la titubeante pregunta salió de los labios de la mujer- ¿qué…?

Pero Sanji calló de golpe. El corazón latía en su pecho tan fuerte como si quisiera escaparse de su interior.

Por un momento se había visto allí a sí mismo, agarrando su primer libro de cocina, elaborando insípidos platos para los ratones… encontrando su propio sueño entre aquellas páginas desgastadas… Descubriendo junto a él, el valor para seguirlo hasta el final.

La intensidad con la que había vivido ese recuerdo le llenó con la suficiente adrenalina como para recuperarse del todo.

Con cuidado, se incorporó, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

\- Es solo un cuento Nami-san, nadie trataría así a sus hijos, ¿no crees?- dijo con una animosidad que en realidad no sentía.

La chica dejó caer la mano que había extendido hacia él instintivamente al sentir cómo se alejaba de ella. Con impotencia, cerró su puño y lo llevó hasta su pecho, consciente de que su amigo ya no necesitaba de su protección.

\- No, pero…- Su suspiro se escuchó en la densa oscuridad; la barrera tras la que se escondía y se protegía el turbio pasado del muchacho se había reconstruido velozmente una vez más... Ambos sabían que sería inútil intentar atravesarla de nuevo.- Está bien- concedió- es solo que no me gusta imaginar lo mucho que habría sufrido ese niño.

\- Lo siento, Nami-san, si quieres hablamos de cualquier otra cosa, ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Los grilletes que la retenían chocaron contra el suelo en un tintineo agudo.

\- No, no- sigue…- arqueó una ceja- supongo que cuando creciera, ese niño también sería claustrofóbico ¿verdad?

Sanji rio, cada vez más enamorado de la inteligente joven.

\- Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que me acordé hoy de esta historia... Lo siento, Nami-san, te he causado muchos problemas.

El cocinero sabía que ella comenzaba a sospechar. Jamás se perdonaría que aquella bella mujer se viese en peligro por su culpa… pero aun así, odiaba decepcionarla. Lo arreglaría más adelante, o eso pensaba. Ya no quedaba mucho para acabar.

\- Tiempo después, el príncipe fue encontrado por sus hermanos…y la tortura física continuó a la psicológica-resopló- Día tras día los monstruos llegaban, le pegaban y se iban… y su hermana se quedaba a recoger los pedazos.

La furia que desprendía ahora el pirata se respiraba ásperamente en el aire viciado de aquella celda; sus palabras resonaban en el calabozo como disparos en plena guerra.

El pequeño Sanji había sufrido ese maltrato constante durante meses enteros. Todavía hoy recordaba el ruido atronador producido por los puntapiés de sus inhumanos parientes contra el agobiante casco, el rebotar de su cráneo en el duro hierro… El picor de la sangre seca y apelmazada contra su rostro inalcanzable. El escozor de los cortes y quemaduras. Las patadas, los puñetazos… grabados a fuego en sus escalofríos.

El All Blue había sido su salvación.

\- La situación era insostenible, el niño sabía que no aguantaría con vida mucho tiempo… pero en lugar de romperse o rendirse, el tercer príncipe tomó una decisión. El chiquillo había hallado un sueño, una razón para vivir. Escaparía de allí y se haría cocinero; y así se lo dijo a la princesa… Supongo que fue la determinación de aquellas palabras fue lo que finalmente logró convertir la compasión que aquella niña sentía por su hermanito en la valentía necesaria para enfrentarse a los demás y sacarle de allí.

Sanji hizo una pausa.

\- Su padre les encontró sin embargo.

El cocinero sintió cómo la muchacha que le escuchaba contenía la respiración alarmada, sumergida por completo en la historia.

\- No te preocupes, Nami-san, él no tenía intención de detenerlos. De hecho, fue entonces cuando el rey confesó que el chiquillo solo seguía con vida porque como padre, como humano, era incapaz de asesinar a su propio hijo... Luego añadió que por supuesto, si dicho hijo, su fracaso y su vergüenza, se escapaba y moría por su propia cuenta, consideraría el incidente como un regalo de los dioses- Sanji puso los ojos en blanco- Y de este modo tan poco espectacular, el tercer niño huyó a mar abierto. Habiendo sido repudiado por su propio padre, y habiéndole éste prohibido volver a utilizar su apellido; se enroló en un barco y zarpó de allí para no regresar jamás.

-Sanji-kun…- dijo la joven. La sospecha y la preocupación que se desprendían en su voz convirtieron ese nombre en otra pregunta inacabada.

Pero el pirata ya no le prestaba atención.

Su cuerpo se había tensado súbitamente, como si algo le hubiera mordido.

La dura expresión de su rostro se dirigía ahora hacia la entrada de la prisión.

Un bufido salió entonces de lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- ¡Daos prisa, imbéciles!- gritó de repente, provocando que su compañera diese un respingo.

Pronto, los ruidos al otro lado comenzaron y, tras un instante de incertidumbre, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

Las sombras de los Mugiwaras se perfilaron en la deslumbrante luz que entró de golpe en el cubículo.

\- ¡Hey Sanji, Nami!- saludó su capitán. La sangre de sus heridas goteaba sobre la chapa del suelo que le debilitaría, pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su resplandeciente cara.- Perdón por llegar tarde.

Sanji notó como uno de sus nakamas se apresuraba a acudir a su lado y abría las cerraduras de sus esposas. Sus músculos impacientes temblaron en anticipación.

Apenas unos segundos después, el contundente sonido de las resistentes cerraduras al abrirse se esparció por la celda.

Su libertad le esperaba fuera de aquel lugar, con los brazos abiertos.

Las cadenas no habían tocado el suelo todavía cuando el rubio dio un tremendo salto hacia adelante y salió de aquel reducido calabozo a toda velocidad, escapando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Un silencio perplejo envolvió a los Mugiwaras restantes, que pestañearon sorprendidos. Instantáneamente, sus ojos interrogantes se dirigieron hacia la otra prisionera que seguía sentada en el suelo mientras Usopp jugueteaba aún con el cierre de sus ataduras.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia con un ademán.

Robin se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

\- Quizás se halla dejado el horno encendido- dijo con su neutra voz- y todo haya ardido en llamas.

Y como siempre, el extraño humor de la arqueóloga rompió la desconcertada tirantez del ambiente.

\- ¡Hey, hey, nee-chan, eso no es súper, deja de decir esas cosas sobre el Sunny!- respondió Franky ofendido mientras ella reía.

Pero el pánico ya había cundido.

-¡Noo! ¡Mi cena!

* * *

 ***Supongo que muchos ya lo sabréis pero lo aclaro por si acaso.**

 **Así como rei significa 0 en japonés, ichi significa 1, ni es 2, san es 3 y yon es 4. También hay que añadir que "príncipe" se dice ôji. Por lo que los nombres de los Vinsmoke no son demasiado originales…**

 **En mi historia Nami acaba de darse cuenta de que el protagonista del cuento se llama en teoría "San" y que es un príncipe (ôji)… ejem ejem San-ji… pero aunque sospecha qué pretende su amigo, Nami no puede decir nada porque sabe que él lo negará y podría estropear el momento.**

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos, espero que os haya gustado, no os olvidéis de comentar :)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Horas después, el Thousand Sunny zarpaba de la remota isla en la que habían vivido aquella insólita aventura. La extravagante normalidad que caracterizaba a la tripulación había regresado al fin tras un largo día de fieros combates y estresante tensión; convirtiendo de nuevo su cena una auténtica batalla campal.

\- Estaba todo delicioso- dijo Nami al terminar. Con un agradecimiento parecido (y un gruñido por parte de Zoro), sus compañeros fueron saliendo de la cocina, dejándola a solas con el cocinero una vez más.

Sanji aceptó el cumplido con una sonrisa mientras recogía los restos de la tarta de mandarina que, como había prometido, había preparado para el postre.

Luego, sin dejar de llenar de halagos a la mujer, se dirigió hasta el fregadero con la pila de platos.

\- Deja que te ayude con eso.

Los ojos del pirata se volvieron dos enormes corazones al escuchar su ofrecimiento.

\- No hace falta que estropees tus hermosas manos, Nami san, si lo necesito llamaré a uno de esos idiotas para que lo haga por ti. Deja que te prepare una bebida.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la barra, sonriendo a su vez.

Cuando su refresco estuvo listo y sobre la mesa, la chica se llevó la pajita a los labios y lo probó.

\- Tan bueno como siempre, Sanji-kun.

\- Arigato, Nami-swan, solo sirvo lo mejor para mis damas- tarareó él mientras se remangaba la camisa y metía sus manos bajo el grifo.

Su cabello, todavía húmedo por el baño que se había dado nada más llegar, era la única prueba que persistía del incidente que ambos habían vivido en aquel calabozo… pero ninguno podía dejarlo pasar. La conversación que había quedado pendiente flotaba en la cocina, presente como un aroma más de las especias que allí se guardaban.

Tras permanecer un tiempo en silencio, tan solo acompañado por el chocar de los platos y el ruido del agua al caer, Sanji suspiró.

\- Nami-san, perdóname por…

\- ¿Qué pasó después?- cortó ella- ¿Qué le ocurrió al tercer príncipe?

Sanji pestañeó y por un momento se quedó inmóvil, con las manos llenas de jabón.

El sonido de las olas al chocar contra el barco se mezclaba con el retumbar de su propio corazón.

\- Ah, bueno, él murió- dijo sin darse la vuelta, reanudando su tarea.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Nami desconcertada.

Sanji se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, y colocó el siguiente plato en lo alto del montón.

\- Murió de hambre en una isla desierta, cuando el barco que le había recogido naufragó.

Nami abrió los ojos, perpleja y horrorizada al escuchar esas palabras, y se incorporó de golpe, furiosa.

\- ¡Sanji-kun! ¡Es un final horrible!

\- ¿Sí?- contestó él girándose hacia ella mientras se secaba las manos en el mandil- Yo creo que es una buena historia.

Una media sonrisa decoraba sus labios.

\- Pues no lo es- la navegante se cruzó de brazos con testarudez- Un cuento debe servir para dar una lección, tener una moraleja o algo así, ¿qué aprendes con este? ¿Cómo maltratar a un niño por ser diferente?

\- No- negó él con la cabeza. Su mirada, limpia e inocente, llena de felicidad, se clavó en la joven- que compartir la misma sangre no te hace ser familia. ¿No lo crees?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron durante más de un segundo, disfrutando de su compañía. El barco volvió a balancearse mientras el auténtico significado de aquellas palabras se filtraba en sus corazones.

La expresión de Nami se dulcificó.

\- Por supuesto- dijo, y sonrió.

* * *

 **Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto... pero lo compensaré en el epílogo que publicaré en poco tiempo, lo prometo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

 **El 99% de esto es inventado, el final que me gustaría para la saga de Whole Cake. Pero de todas formas tengo que avisar de que hay ese 1% de SPOILERS DEL MANGA así que cuidado si no vais al día.**

* * *

Sanji se apoyó en la borda del barco. A sus espaldas quedaba la prueba del paso de su alocado capitán por la isla. Los restos de la gigantesca tarta brillaban bajo el sol como si… bueno, como si Luffy mismo se hubiese encargado de comerla.

La brisa a su alrededor silbaba en los oídos del cocinero lastimeramente; un estremecimiento residual de los poderosos, y por suerte ya lejanos, gritos enfadados de la younkou que habría sido su suegra.

Atrás, quedaba también aquella hermosa mujer que habría sido su esposa.

Ella no había querido acompañarles, atrapada en la locura de su madre. El extraño amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro no había sido suficiente como para dejar sus vidas atrás.

Ella no dejaría a su familia, él no podía abandonar su sueño; jamás habría funcionado.

En aquella isla, el chef abandonaría igualmente todas sus cadenas, aquel turbulento pasado que por años había llevado arrastrando tras de sí. Hoy empezaría un nuevo futuro, una nueva aventura.

Sanji sonrió mirando hacia sus compañeros.

Nami continuaba dando órdenes, concentrada en continuar con su fuga... Brook, por el contrario, subido al palo mayor, había decidido ponerse a tocar con su violín una hermosa melodía a modo de celebración por el exitoso desenlace de su misión.

Frente al rubio, el resto de sus amigos corrían de un lado para otro en la cubierta, con amplias sonrisas decorando sus rostros. Su capitán estaba también por allí, subido a hombros de su más reciente adquisición, Jimbei, el nuevo nakama de la tripulación.

El portador del sombrero parecía empeñado en mostrarle al gyojin, entre risas, cada rincón del navío que pronto sería su hogar en un tiempo récord; provocando probablemente como consecuencia, que el ex- shichibukai se replantease seriamente aquella loca decisión que había tomado.

No tardaría mucho en descubrir que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los codos del cocinero descansaban sobre la madera del Adam mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ellos de forma relajada. Despacio, el joven alzó su mano para recoger su cigarrillo y permitirse exhalar el humo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ella se lo pierde.

Sanji levantó la cabeza, la bella pelirroja se reclinaba ahora sobre la borda a su lado, de cara al mar. La sonrisa del chef se amplió por un momento, cargada de sincera felicidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

\- ¿Estás celosa, Nami-swan? ¡No te tienes que preocupar por nada, querida, tengo amor de sobra para todas!- canturreó con su voz aflautada en un bailecito cómico.

Una sombra oscura le rodeaba cuando volvió a la normalidad.

-San…ji….kun…

Pese a que todo su cuerpo le suplicaba correr, el pirata se mantuvo quieto mientras gotitas de nerviosismo aparecían por su cabeza.

Los hombros de la mujer temblaron de rabia justo antes de dejar caer su puño sobre el cráneo de su nakama, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

El chichón no se hizo de rogar y pronto, el bulto era más grande que la mano que lo había provocado.

Sanji sonrió tontamente mientras se lo frotaba y se levantaba.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nami-san.

La chica giró su cabeza hacia él y se encontró con su mirada.

"Lo siento" había dicho, y no por sus tonterías.

\- El capitán te ha perdonado- contestó ella fríamente apartando la vista de nuevo hacia el océano- yo no tengo más que decir.

La mujer bajó sus párpados con seriedad.

El violín del esqueleto sonaba a lo lejos mientras el mundo se oscurecía para ambos.

Sanji se sujetó fuertemente a la borda con sus pálidas manos, intentando mantenerse en pie tras el golpe asestado por aquellas duras palabras. Apretando los dientes, el hombre se esforzó en clavar su mirada en las olas que mecían el navío en su eterno vaivén; ella misma lo había dicho en la isla, lo que se había visto obligado hacer era imperdonable. No recuperaría su confianza.

Había retado a Luffy, había hecho llorar a sus nakamas. La había hecho llorar a ella.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras los piratas escuchaban con claridad el sonido del corazón del cocinero al romperse, compuesto del más fino cristal.

Nami abrió uno de sus grandes ojos para observarle con disimulo. El chef parecía tan destrozado como se sentía. El traje que había llevado elegantemente durante la ceremonia era ahora tan solo unos harapos desgarrados cubiertos de sangre, mugre y pastel.

El chico sentía que había perdido su lugar en el mundo irremediablemente, que no merecía estar allí; aquellos ojos azules, cargados de infinita tristeza, reflejaban su dolor. El pelo revuelto, caído sobre ellos, tan solo completaba aquel aspecto desamparado que Nami ya había comenzado a odiar.

Las pupilas de la joven repasaron también cada uno de los cortes y contusiones que la piel del rubio revelaba, casi tan abundantes como los de su capitán en esta ocasión.

La vida de un pirata y la de un acomodado príncipe eran muy diferentes…

Uno de ellos en concreto le llamó la atención. Su mejilla amoratada atrapaba sus ojos como un imán.

Siendo racionales, después de todas las batallas en las que había participado el muchacho, que ella fuera la responsable de aquella marca era casi imposible. Pero ahí estaba; un recordatorio constante de su discusión.

Nami suspiró dramáticamente, poniendo fin al incómodo silencio.

\- Nami-san, yo…

\- Sanji-kun- dijo entonces la navegante- ¿recuerdas aquel cuento que me contaste? ¿El del tercer príncipe?

El joven frunció el ceño desconcertado, pero pronto su expresión cambió de nuevo. Sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos mientras se volvía para mirarla.

Nami le observaba a su vez fijamente, pendiente de sus reacciones.

La presión de aquella penetrante mirada sobre él desnudaba su alma al completo.

Sanji tragó saliva nerviosamente y asintió dubitativo.

\- He estado investigando, ¿sabes? Resulta que esa leyenda que me contaste tiene otra versión.

El pirata pestañeó otra vez al tiempo que la muchacha desviaba por fin la vista. Las palabras dichas aquel día que hoy parecía tan lejano resonaban en sus oídos con una nitidez incuestionable. Aquella trágica confesión susurrada en una celda, en la más absoluta oscuridad, se había convertido ya en un cálido recuerdo al que a menudo el muchacho había tenido que aferrarse.

Respirando hondo, el rubio llevó de vuelta su cigarro a los labios para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con surgir en ellos.

El flequillo cubría de nuevo sus ojos cuando se apoyó una vez más al lado de la joven.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió.

\- En la que yo escuché, el pequeño príncipe no muere en esa isla desierta. Sino que consigue hacerse cocinero y encuentra una nueva familia, una de verdad. Y al final de su viaje encuentra el All Blue.

Sanji exhaló el humo de sus pulmones. Una gran sonrisa le esperaba cuando el rostro del pirata volvió a cruzarse con el de la chica.

Una sonrisa que se clavó en su corazón como un pinchazo doloroso y agradable a la vez, obligándolo a latir con fuerza, a recomponerse por fin después de semanas de sufrimiento; arropándolo con un manto de cariño incondicional.

\- Ese final me gusta más.

\- A mí también.

Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en el borde de sus párpados quedaron retenidas por el abrazo que había tardado demasiado tiempo.

El alivio y la esperanza despejaron sus cielos nublados.

El dedo de la mujer se clavó de pronto en su pecho.

-¡Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así, Sanji-kun! ¿Me has oído? Te aumentaré la deuda un 10% por esto.

\- Hai- respondió servilmente el cocinero enamorado. La felicidad burbujeaba en su estómago como una botella de champagne.

Con los ojos todavía húmedos, respiró como si fuese la primera vez en años que sus pulmones se llenaban al completo. Respiró hasta que todos los aromas del barco, de su hogar, impregnaron profundamente su ser.

Ella todavía olía a la sangre y el sudor de las batallas que había librado por él… y a tinta… y a mandarinas…Su bello aroma se mezclaba suavemente con el perfume salado del mar, la dulce fragancia de la madera del Sunny, y el amargo hedor del incendio que podría habérselo llevado.

Pero todo había acabado. Y allí en su navío, sobre la hierba, el pasado o los Vinsmoke ya no eran una amenaza.

No obstante, su expresión se congeló súbitamente cuando procesó las palabras de la joven.

Preocupado, Sanji frunció su ceño.

\- ¿Solo…un 10%? ¿Estás bien con eso, Nami-san?

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás mostrando las palmas de sus manos. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro mientras se alejaba con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

\- Creo… que limpiar tu cocina ya será suficiente castigo…

\- Mi… ¿mi cocina? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cocina?

Sanji palideció de golpe, y antes de darse cuenta, sus pies ya corrían despavoridos hacia el que había sido su santuario.

Su grito se escuchó por todo el barco; era el turno de Luffy para palidecer.

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, GOMU DE MIERDA! ¡SOLO TU PUEDES HABER HECHO ESTO!

Una poderosa patada cayó sobre el cráneo de goma del chico sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

La pierna chocó contra la cabeza de su víctima... y algo invisible pareció estremecerse en un momento.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Las notas del violín del esqueleto se deslizaron en un trino expectante.

Sin embargo, el dolor en la mirada del cocinero al percatarse de lo que había hecho desapareció por completo en el instante en el que su capitán comenzó a protestar con voz infantil. La genuina alegría que encontró en los ojos del moreno antes siquiera de cometer la estupidez de disculparse, instaba a todos a dejar el pasado atrás.

Una nueva patada voló hacia su trasero mientras Luffy intentaba escabullirse riendo.

\- ¡Tenía hambre! ¡Alguien tenía que cocinar!- gritó.

Y la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, acompañando animadamente cada golpe de la regañina. Haciendo regresar por fin la estrafalaria rutina a la que todos estaban ya acostumbrados y que tanto amaban.

Los Mugiwaras sonrieron cuando la familiar disputa hizo temblar el barco.

Jimbei lo observaba todo con una máscara permanente de perplejidad; en su boca, abierta de par en par desde hacía un rato, había anidado una gaviota.

El ritmo de la canción de Brook se aceleraba por momentos al compás de la persecución, disfrutando cada acorde.

Los oídos de todos apreciaron la sincronización perfecta entra las notas y el poderoso puño de la navegante cuando tumbó a los chicos de un golpe para parar los destrozos.

\- ¿Son siempre así?

El gyojin finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

\- Siempre- asintió Chopper sentado a su lado, concentrado en comer placenteramente el último algodón de azúcar que había caído del cielo mientras navegaban por el archipiélago.

\- ¿Incluso con su capitán?

\- ¿Por qué no iban a serlo?- replicó el animal inocentemente.

A unos metros de su conversación. Nami llevaba hasta la cocina a sus nakamas, tirando de sus orejas mientras les reprendía por su imprudencia.

Un susurro solo para los oídos del cocinero se filtró entonces entre sus quejas, al tiempo que el capitán aullaba lastimeramente tanto por su oreja latiente como por el crudo trabajo de limpieza que le esperaba.

\- Okairi, Sanji-kun.

Los ojos del chico se cerraron de felicidad al escucharlo… y sonrió.

\- Tadaima. *****

* * *

Y si durante un tiempo las patadas fueron más suaves, nadie dijo nada

Y si la comida era todavía más exquisita que de costumbre, nadie dijo nada.

Y si sus ojos resplandecían en agradecimiento cada día que se despertaba en su maravilloso barco… nadie dijo nada.

Porque el príncipe sin reino… había vuelto a su hogar.

* * *

 ***Significa" Bienvenido a casa" (a tu hogar) y "Estoy en casa" respectivamente. Sí… lo pongo en casi todos mis fics pero es que es mi expresión japonesa favorita! Es algo que los japoneses escuchan todos los días al llegar a casa de trabajar por ejemplo... pero también tiene mucho trasfondo, porque implica tener realmente un hogar y alguien que se alegre de hayas vuelto… es precioso, ¡viva Japón! ¿Por qué no puedo vivir ahí? (lloro)**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, acepto todo tipo de críticas o comentarios así que no os olvidéis de dejar review! Nos vemos!**


End file.
